Akatsuki Nista!
by Chiho Nanoyuki
Summary: kumpulan Lagu-lagu plesetan, dan hal-hal gaje lainnya. banyak kata tidak baik! dont like dont read!


**Ga Lagi ga ada inspirasi buat romance, jadinya nyasar ke Humor buat Akatsuki. Kali ini fict nya kayak SongFict. Cuma lagu-lagunya di plesetin. Dan ada juga lagu yang GA BOLEH DI DENGAR! Plesetan lagu yang ada disini dibuat oleh teman-teman Chiho, yaitu 6B. atau nama kerenannya 6B OKE :P. hehehe! Gomen kalo Jayus! Cekidot n capcups dul bro!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto! Siapa lagi ha? Chiho Nanoyuki? Wah boleh juga tuh *BLETAK!***

**Warning: AU, OOC, JAYUS, ADA LAGU YANG GA BOLEH DI DENGARKAN! DAN JUGA BANYAK KATA-KATA TAK BAIK! GA SUKA? CLOSE DAN NIH TAB! MASIH NEKAT? Wong sarap namanya :P**

**Rated: T**

**Petunjuk:**

**Italic: syair lagu yang di plesetin**

**#**

"Tobi mau dango!"

"Bacot lu, un!"

"Wih.. nih ceweeeek body nyaa YAHUT!"

"Pohon cabe nya udh berbuah, nanti di ulek aja kali ya? Mantep kali ya, put?"

"Bener tuh, tem!"

"Hmmm ponds ada yang baru? Nih yang baru bisa ngilangin keriput gue ga ya?"

"Pein… tadi kau bergumam apa?"

"Heh! Semua! Bayar KAS!"

"Dewa jashin! Apaan sih, ku? UANG MULU! UANG MULU!"

"Hih! Uang mulu! Dasar rentenir kampret ku, zu! Iya kan, neng arwini?"

"Berbi rapunzel gue, abis gue keramasin, kok rambutnya malah rontok sih? Hueee! Samponya jelek!"

Begitulah guman-guman di markas nista Akatsuki. Udah pada tau kan itu siapa?

"Eh zu, pinjem duit dong! Gua mau beli ponds yang baru nih!" kata Itachi

"KAGAK! Apaan lu? Utang lu udah seceng tau ga? SECENG!" balas Kakuzu sewot

"Wat de pak in de hel, lu zu! SECENG DOANG! Ebuset dah! Emak lu dulu ngidam apa sih, zu? Ampe lu pelitnye kayak ketek tau ga?" balas Itachi ga kalah sewot

Kakuzu diam

"Itachii~~ aku bikin lagu buat kamu!" teriak Kisame

"Aiiihhh kisame… apa apa? Mau dengerr…."

"Nih denger ya!" kata Kisame sambil berdiri dan mulai berjoget-joget sekseh

_I I I ipet.._

_I I I ipet.._

_I I I ipet.._

_YOU GET THE BAD FACE!_

(lirik asli: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance)

"Tunggu, ipet apaan?" Tanya Itachi

"BAH? GA NGARTI LU? IPET TUH ITACHI NGEPET!" kata Kisame

"Anjrit lu kis! Apaan tuh! Kampret lu! Ketek berbulu! Gua bales lu!" jawab Itachi kesal

Lalu ia mulai bergoyang tak kalah sekseh dari Kisame

_Ki ki ki kipet_

_Ki ki ki kipet_

_Ki ki ki kipet_

_KISAME NGEPET_

Seluruh Akatsuki sweatdrop, Itachi terkekeh

"Kekekeke, lebih nyambung dan lebih seksi kan?" Tanya nya

"Au ah!" balas Kisame

Lalu tak jauh dari pertempuran Kisame-Itachi, ada Kakuzu lagi ngitung-ngitung cepean, disebelahnya Hidan lagi bergumam "Jashin seksi, jashin bohay, jashin yahuuudd!". Tak lama Hidan menatap ukenya yang kayak monyet itu *di gampar Kakuzu*

"Kakuzu beibiiihh…" sapanya sok manis. Bukannya manis malah bikin orang muntaber

"Jangan panggil gue beibi kalo lu ga bayar utang!" jawab Kakuzu

"Ha? Emang utang gue apa lagi?" Tanya Hidan

"Nih, ada, cepe."

"Astajem! Demi kolor dewa jashin! CEPE DOANG ZU! MASYA ALLAH!"

Kakuzu berdiri dan mulai ngebor kayak Inul dan berdangdut, "_Ada uang, Hidan sayang… ga ada uang Hidan ku gampar!"_

(Lirik asli: Ada uang abang sayang.. ga ada uang abang ku tendang.")

"Apaan tuh? Heh gua juga punya! _Kakuzu busuk… kakuzu busuk… rentenir babi!"_ Jawab Hidan sewot

(lirik asli: umar bakrie.. umar bakrie… pegawai negri)

Kakuzu sewot di katain babi. Dan perang dimulai

Berlari dari Kakuzu-Hidan yang sedang adu mulut, kita beralih ke …

"Tob, gue punya lagu buat eluh." Kata Sasori

"Apa senpai?" Tanya Tobi

"Ehm, Ini _cerita tentang temen gua Tobi, orang lucu kayak alien planet bumi!_"

(lirik asli: Ini cerita tentang temen gua Rudi. Orangnya lucu kayak alien planet bumi. P.S:Untuk lagu ini di harapkan para readers jangan mencarinya di google, karna ini lagi tidak baik)

"Ih! Senpai jahat! Aku juga punya buat Senpai!_ Ini cerita tentang temen Tobi, Sasori. muka rada tolol punya tampang kayak babi!"_

(lirik asli: ini cerita tentang temen gue embi. Muka rada tolol punya tampang kayak babi. P.S: Sama seperti sebelumnya, lagu ini lagu yang tidak baik.)

"Idih! Lagunya lebih parah nih!" jawab Sasori tak terima di katain babi.

Tiba-tiba Deidara datang

"Eh, un, lagi apa, un?" Tanya nya

"Lagi adu lagu. Gue punya lagu buat lu, dei!" kata Sasori

"Aiiihhh Sasori-danna! Manis deeeh coba aku mau denger!"

"Ehm, _dia adalah dei-dara, seorang banci dan juga uke! Dia sangat manis tapi sayang nya, rambutnya nyentrik bikin orang jijik! Lalalala lalalla~~"_

(Lirik asli: Aku adalah anak gembala selalu riang dan juga gembira lalalala~~)

"Idih, un! Jahat lu, un! Udah, un! Aku main sama Tobi aja, un! Ayo tob , un!" ajak Deidara

"Aciiiiiik main sama dei-senpai! Ayo senpai!" jawab Tobi

"Deidara~~~ tunggu~~~" teriak Sasori

Deidara berbalik dan bernyanyi, "_Sasori~ engkau sangat jahat. Ngatain aku, uke dan bancii! Aku takkan memaafkan mu aku sudah sangat, benci padamu~~"_

(Lirik asli: Suara.. dengarkanlah aku.. apakah benar~ pujaan hatiku.. aku.. masih menunggunya masih berharap~ didalam hatinya~~)

Lalu Sasori mengejar-ngejar Deidara bagaikan film Indiahe

Daripada kita liat Yaoi terus mending kita ke straight.

"Pein!" teriak Konan

"Apa, nan?" Tanya Pein tak mengalihkan pandangan dari majalah Playboy yang di tutupin pake majalah otomotif.

"Aku kalah seksi apa dari cewek-cewek yang ada di majalahmu itu?" Tanya Konan

Pein menutup majalahnya dan memandang Konan.

"He? Iya. Kamu kurang bohai." Jawab Pein kelewat jujur

"APA? KAMU BILANG APA PEIN? AKU KURANG BOHAI? OH GITU YA! EMANG DASAR LU, PEIN! PLAYBOY KAMPRET? KETEK LU! AWAS LU! KAGAK DAPAT JATAH MAKAN ELU!" teriak Konan shock

"Yah.. yayang konan jangan gitu dong? Nih ada lagu buat yayang, ehm _Kamu… terlihat paling cantiiik… dengan kertas origami yang menawan, dengan gaya asik jaman sekarangg"_

(lirik asli: kamu.. terlihat paling cantik.. dengan sekuter matik yang menawan.. dengan gaya asik jaman sekarang..)

"Aiiihh yayang Pein bisa aja… baikkan yuukkk..!" ajak Konan

Dalam hati Pein hanya terkekeh, "Iya yayang…"

Kita lihat ke bagian taman Akatsuki yang luas nya 3 X 4 CM yang berisi berbagai pohon cabe busuk kadarluasa yang di mestik palingan Cuma cepe-an. Udah tamannya parah gitu ada yang nyanyi lagi! Manusia black and white. Sebenernya mukanya tadinya Cuma 1 warna. Cokelat. Tapi pas liat lagu micheal Jackson yang "Black or White" dia jadi terobsesi gitu. Akhirnya dia ngecet mukanya jadi setengah item dan putih. Dan anehnya lagi! Di muka bagian item dan putihnya ada jiwanya masing-masing! Keren banget kan? Langka nih! Ok, yang lagi nyanyi si item

"_Keti women.. nana nana niii keti womeeen_!" dengdang si item

"Wait deh tem, coba ulang," pintah putih

"Lo suka ye sama suara gue put? Ok ok _Keti women.. nana nana niii keti womeeen"_ dengdang si item lagi

"Perasaan gue tau dah nih lagu tem," ujar si putih

"Iyalah! Terkenal kali! Itu loh, sontreknya pilem luar negri. Tentang cowok cakep, gagah yang suka sama cewek. Nah si cewek ini kayak bitch gitu deecchh.." ucap item menjelaskan

"EH BEGO! ITU PRETTY WOMEN TOLOL! PRETTY! BUKAN KETI! GUBRAK! ITEM ITEM! TOBAT DEH GUA!" teriak putih

"HAH? Zetsu, engkau mau tobat? Alhamdullilah! Dewa jashin! Ada yang mau tobat! Sujud sukur gua zet! Makasih lu udah mau tobat!" teriak Hidan histeris

"Idih, siapa juga yang mau tobat sama dukun gadungan gitu? Amit-amit jabang pohon cabe deeeh.." kata ZePut dan ZeTem barengan

"TUMBEN KOMPAK!" sahut Hidan

"Eh tunggu! Lu berdua bilang dewa jashin dukun gadungan? Enak aja lo! Dia tuh tuhan tau! Tuhan kita yang paling agung!" Hidan darah tinggi

"Tem, tem, kabur tem!" ajak ZePut

"Iye put! Ayo!"

Lalu Zetsu pun kabur dengan tangan kiri di depan dada dan tangan kanan lurus kedepan.

"Heh! Sini lo! Kampret lo! Berani-beraninya lo ngatain dewa gua! Sini lo! Dasar kembar sinting!" cicit Hidan

Akhrinya setelah hari melelahkan itu mereka nonton bola,

Tiba-tiba Pein bernyanyi

"Give me freedom.. Give me sempak.. Give me BH.. Give me kolor.."

(lirik asli: Give me freedom, give me fire DST)

"Idih, najis lu Pein!" teriak Hidan

"Apa sih lu, cot." Bales Pein sewot

"Ehm dengerin gua, guys!" teriak Kakuzu

"What?" tanya Sasori

"Sasori: 50 perak Dei:100 perak Tobi:100 perak Itachi: 2000 Hidan: Goceng Pein: Ceban Konan: 7000 Zetsu: 2599 Kisame: 500 perak." Teriak Kakuzu panjang lebar

Sunyi. Hening.

"Oohhh.." jawab ke-9 anak yang dipanggil ber-o ria

"Njrit! Apaan tuh?" teriak Kakuzu

"Gapapa." Jawab mereka semua kompak

"Hei, gua, Sasori, sama Tobi punya drama!" teriak Dei

"Coba-coba liat!"

Begini dramanya:

**Ga kencing 7 bulan**

**Sasori: Kakak**

**Deidara: Ibu**

**Tobi: Adek**

"Sasori~~ akhirnya kamu pulang nak!" teriak Dei acting

"Iya bundo~~ bagaimana kabar adik?" tanya Sasori

"Addikmu.. hiks… adikmu.. UDAH GA KENCING 7 BULAN!" teriak Dei histeris

GUBRAK

"APA? BAGAIMANA BISA? ADIKKU OH ADIKKU!" teriak Sasori histeris lebay

Tiba-tiba Tobi binti madara binti ketek binti kampret binti lollipop binti autis muncul

"Kakak, kakak~! Aku udah ga kencing 7 bulan!" teriak Tobi

"Adikku! Kamu udah autis, gila, sarap, aneh, tolol, bego, muka kayak monyet kecebur got dilemparin bangke, kenak oenyakit GA KENCING!"

"Iya Sasori,, bundo sungguh sedih!" teriak Dei masih sok nangis

"Bundoo…" bisik Tobi dan Sasori bersama

Lalu mereka bertiga pelukkan

**The End**

Ke-7 Akatsuki memandang dengan sweatdrop

"Wat de pak in de hel, apaan coba?" tanya Itachi

"Drama sedih gitu. Keren ga?" tanya Dei

Dengan santai Kisame ngejawab

"Kagak."

Sigh….

"Oh," jawab SasoDeiTobi

**Selesai**

**Nyahahahaha! Selesai sudah! Ini request dari semua anak 6b! bagaimana? Dodol kan? Dan kejadian di atas benar-benar MURNI lagu buat 6b! kreatip ga? Drama nya juga! Wahahahahah! 6b lop yu peri much. Dan untuk sekedar info, lagu yang dinyanyiin Sasori dan Tobi harap jangan di cari tau, karna itu lagu yang parag banget! Yang menemukan duluan kelas 6c nyebar ke 6b, lalu sama 6b diplesetin. (kok curhat?)**

**Sip!**

**Berfikir untuk review?**


End file.
